Forgotten
by Kyln
Summary: I turned around and there he was, the strange boy with the auburn hair from my dreams. His face held a look of sorrow so strong that I almost started crying for him, for whatever it was that caused this angle so much pain.
1. Preface

The school smelled musty and old. Probably because it was old, as old as forks it I suppose. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to come. It brought back to many memories that I didn't want to remember. Too many things that I tried hard to forget. Every corner held something memory of my angle. My Bella.

She's dead. She has been dead for a while now and nothing was brining her back. I should know. I've tried everything. I tried to convince my self that it was possible to bring her back. I had to. If she was dead, I had died with her. But I still hold some hope. I cant just let go of her. I know somewhere in my heart that she is still here. I can't let go. Not yet. Not now


	2. Dreams

**Hey yall! First off, thanks for reading my fanfic! This is my first one and any constructive criticism is much wanted and needed if you have any :) I know my chapters are kind of short, but hopefully I can post them often.**

**So this chapter is in Bella's point of view, and I dont think I like it as much as Edward's, but I'll see how it goes :P**

**Diclaimer: I guess I have to put this up? I don't own Twilight :) I do own John and Carolyn though :**

** I turned around and saw him. A boy, or maybe a man. His back was turned away from me and his auburn hair moved as the waves of wind blew threw it. Even from the back he was beautiful. I tried to say something, to get his attention, but I couldn't open my mouth no matter how hard I tried. A sudden gust of wind blew from behind me, almost pushing my small body down, but instead causing me to stumble as my long waist length hair swirled around my face. I looked at the angel and saw him go rigged. His head turned ever so slightly and I knew I was about to see his face; His beautiful face. Slowly his strained neck turned and..**

** ...and I woke up. I've been having that same dream for three weeks now. It seemed longer each night, a little closer to seeing his face each time. I had fallen in love with this dream man of mine. I had a strange feeling that he was someone I should know. That he was some one I did know. **

** 'Bella!' Your going to be late if u don't get your big lazy but up this instant!' I jumped up at Carolyn's yell and ran to the bathroom across the hall from my room, grabbing my bag of toiletries as I went. Carolyn was my foster mom. I've been living with her and her husband John since I was 13. I really don't know who my parents are or were. I don't really know who I am. When I was 6 some kids found me in a small circular opening in a forest behind their house. They had been on their way to the creek when they found me. They said that when they had first stumbled upon me they though I was dead. They found me lying on my back, my arms straight by my side, and my hair, long as it is now, was spread on the ground around my head. They ran and told some adults near by, whom then preceded to bring me to the local hospital.**

** I don't remember anything before the moment I woke up lying in the crisp white hospital room. I remembered essentials of coarse, I knew how things worked and I had the mental knowledge of any 6 year old. But I couldn't remember my name, I couldn't remember my parents, my friends, my past. They put up posters, they made announcements, but no one ever came to claim me. I saw other children holding hands with there parents and I knew something somehow wasn't right. I knew I wasting missing something, but I couldn't remember ever having it. I had no recollection of a parents love what so ever. I had gotten mad at myself for not being able to remember that love, of all things, that was something I should remember, not that 2+24 or how to count to ten in Spanish. It all seemed so wrong. **

** They placed me in an orphanage soon after my release from the hospital, it wasn't like the common misconception of orphanages. It wasn't an old dirty house with a cranky caretaker who was dirt poor and had a bad attitude. I was no abused Annie. It was more like a boarding school in a way. I shared a room with two other girls, attended class Monday through Friday, and ate when it was time to eat. It wasn't cozy, but it was comfortable enough, it was the only home I had, but it still never felt permanent. **

** I had no friends. I had a roomate of coarse, but they changed all the time as they where constantly adopted. No one ever looked at me. It wasn't that I was bad looking or anything. I have long straight brown hair with a few waves running threw the middle, big chocolate brown eyes, and pale porcelain skin. I was pretty plane; nothing was interesting about my looks. I didn't have the blonde curly hair or the blues eyes that so many people seemed to want in a little girl. The few times that people looked at me, they looked away just as fast after trying to talk to me. I was too serious, too mature for my age. I didn't like playing with dolls, pretending house, or dressing up. Instead I preferred to read a book, do my homework, or just go sit out in the garden to marvel at the beauty and think. I didn't find things that most 6 year olds though was funny, was funny. I also didn't like it when people tried to baby talk to me, I understood way beyond my age.**

** I stayed in that orphanage for seven years of my life, the first seven years of my life seeing as I could remember nothing before it, until Carolyn adopted me. She and John had just gotten married two years ago, and she had come to the orphanage on a volunteer project, you know, to read books and play with all the unfortunate children, but somehow between hide-and seek and The Little Train That Could she fell in love with me. She told me later that when she saw me sitting in the corner, my nose buried in a book and my eyebrows wrinkled together in concentration I had sparked her interest. She told me that she was amazed that I would rather sit in a corner alone reading, than to play with the other girls. I remember when she had walked over to me, pulled up a chair, and just watched. I remember glancing up at her with curiosity when she didnt leave and then returning to my book.**

** She soon started coming every day on a regular basis. We never talked. She would just sit there watching me as I read my books, day after day, until one day that I was told that she wanted to adopt me. I remember just standing there in awe at the news; I was wanted, someone wanted me. Of coarse I had agreed, I wanted nothing more than to be freed of the walls that had constrained me all my life. It's only been four years, but I feel like I've been living with my foster parents for forever. Carolyn is still young, and our relationship seems to be more of a big sister little sister relation ship than a mother daughter one, but I like it here. I'm loved here.**

Thanks For Reading Yall:)


	3. Remembering

**Hello Again. I know that this chapter is short, but I MIGHT have another chapter up again today:) (might)**

**So, what do yall think? And do yall like it Better from Edward or Bella's point of view:P**

**Diclaimer: I guess I have to put this up? I don't own Twilight :) I do own John and Carolyn though :**

My Bella. She had died so suddenly, no one had expected it. Alice had had not visions of it ever happening. If only I hadn't gone hunting, I should have stayed with her. I should have been there to protect her. She would still be alive. Or the living dead. I realize my mistake only now that she is gone. I should have given her what she wanted; I should have changed her all those times she had asked. I truly believed that I would be able to leave her one-day and let her live out a normal human life. Only now do I know that if ever I had done such a thing I would have been running back to her in less than a week, begging her to take me back. Life without her is impossible. I live only because I can't die. I can't die physically at least. I'm already dead emotionally. I don't talk any more. I don't do much of anything, I just think of what I lost, my dear dear Bella. I've banned music from my life; my piano hasn't been touched for more than a fifty years. Anything that reminded me of my angel was gone from my life. It hurt too much to be reminded. And it is so hard for me now, being in his school again. The pain ripped at my heart, but I kept a straight face and showed not sign that anything was wrong.

"Edward" I flinched as a cold hand gently touched my shoulders.

_"Are you okay" _Alice thought. I nodded my head jus enough for her to see then stalked forward again towards my first class. Biology. Of coarse there was a new teacher, but forks was too cheap to be able to afford new desks and so I glided towards my old seat in the back. I pulled the chair back and sat down. I stared at the empty chair besides me, and if it would have been possible, tears would be streaking down my face. I sniffed the air, trying to see if there was any scent of my dear Bella still here, anything to remind me that she was not just a hallucination I had made up, but my tries were futile and all I could smell was the other sweaty bodies of all the students.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!


	4. Moving

**Yay! Another chapter! I dont really like this chapter, but oh well, I hope yall do :)**

**Diclaimer: I guess I have to put this up? I don't own Twilight :) I do own John and Carolyn though :**

When I was finally dressed and ready to go I ran down the stairs, nearly falling as I did, and made my way into the brightly colored kitchen where Carolyn was standing over some burnt toast whose smoke was dangerously threatening the smoke alarm. I rolled my eyes at her as she poke it and scavenged the pantry for anything acceptable for breakfast. Mostly, the bare pantry consisted of can soup, half a package of whole wheat bread, and a box of Mac and cheese. I would need to go do some shopping. Soon

When nothing sparked my interest, I gave up. Who needs breakfast anyways? There was always lunch.

"I'm heading out to school!' I yelled out before slamming the door shut on my way out the house. I managed not to trip myself as I walked over to my sad truck and i could help but smile at my acheivment. My truck was old and looked like at some point in time it had been painted red, but only strips of color remained here and there. Rust seemed to cover the rest. My truck had been a birthday present the year I got my drivers silence. Sure, it was old, anchient even, but in a weird sort of way I loved it. Especially the way it smelled inside. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. The sweet aroma lingered on the old ripped seats and steering wheel. Either there was an amazing air freshener out there that I had yet to discover, or the previous owner had smelled very good.

I weeved my way through the traffic and pulled up to my school. Even though it was a high school, it looked more like a collage campus. There was a diffrent building for almost every subject and it was very easy to get lost in. It was my first day of junior year and nothing looked any different from the year before. I parked my car in the crowded parking lot. I felt a hot blush make it way up to my cheeks when I realized that my car was so out of place with all the new expensive cars surrounding it. Maybe nobody would notice. I opened the door and tried to hop out the car, but no, I wasn't that lucky. My foot caught in the sleeve of my backpack and I fell out the truck, landing on the hot gravely pavement bellow. I had succesfully managed to scrape mey knees and hands and school and it want even 7:30 yet. Great. Just Great This was going to be a long day.

When I finally got home, I was ready to collapse into my soft bed and go to dream land were I was oh so close to seeing Dream Boy's face

'Hey Bells?' Carolyn called nervously before I could retreat to my room. I turned around to see her holding her hands and her eyes darting around nervously "John and I need to talk to you about something" She looked at everything but me as she spoke. I followed her into the living room and sat on the hard lumpy sofa, a confused expression painted on my face

"What is it?" I asked gently, trying to ease the sudden tension that had suddenly filled the room. John came and stood behind Carolyn, putting a large hand on her shoulder.

"Well, John found a job" She said still avoiding my eyes

"Great! That's Great!" John's a nurse and has been out of work for a few months. It was truly great that he had found a job, but I couldn't understand what this was all about. Why were they acting so strange, like children confessing to stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar?

"Yea...It pays great, twice as much as the last one." I looked at John's blank face, then back to Carolyn.

"Good! Congratulations John." I smiled encouragingly at John before adding "but I don't understand whets wrong."

"Well, its sort of not near here" My confusion was clearly evident on my face "Bella, We're moving." She peeked up at me to gauge my reaction. I was shocked, but not really sad. I had nothing here to leave, nothing that I would miss leaving behind.

"Where too?" I asked lightly, trying to show them that I was okay with it. They both looked at me in astonishment, as if I had grown a second head, probably because of how well I was taking it. I smiled encouragingly

"Forks. Forks, Washington" It sounded familiar, a place maybe I had heard mentioned in school years ago, but I felt a strange string of emotion run through me at the sound of the city for some unknown reason.

**Any comments?**

**thanks for reading..again :)**


	5. Guilty

**Howdy yall! I think this is my longest chapeter yet! YAY ME! haha, just kidding**

**Well, tell me how yall guys like it. :)**

**Discalimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon :) I'm not that creative :P**

The day passed without incident and soon it was time to go home. I slowly made my way to my shiny new silver Volvo in a zombie like state. I had argued with Rosalie for months before getting my new car. My old one had broken down numerous times, but she had always been able to fix it. Finally after years of wear and tear it died. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want a new car, every now and then I could still smell Bella's faint scent still lingering on the seats of the old one, but I had no choice, it wouldn't run and there was nothing I could do. I did not throw it way though; I couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead I parked it in the garage and spent various evenings just sitting in it, thinking.

My siblings took there time coming to the car, and more than ten minutes had passed before I saw Rosalie's gourgous blonde hair turn around a corner followed by the others and start towards my car. As they gracefully piled into the car I kept a blank expression on my face. I knew they were all worried about me, but I tried to block their vicarious thoughts from my mind as I speed out towords the house. When we got there, I ran quickly up to my room, spying worry creased on to Esem's face when I passed her on my way up the stairs, and lay on my old leather sofa, closing my eyelids.

Bella, how I wish you were here.

I missed her warmth against my body, the way her face turned red at the slightest embarrassment, and how it felt to hold her in my arms after catching her when she would fall. I missed the way she said my name, the way she made me feel, I missed everything about her. But she was gone now, and I needed to accept the fact that she was never coming back. I would never she her blush again. I would never she her hair, looking like a haystack after she woke up, or her bitten half polished nails. I would never hold her in my arms or listen to her sleep talk again. She was gone.

I remember it like it was yesterday, the fateful event that happened more that fifty years ago. I had been on a hunting trip; the whole entire family had gone. I was worried about leaving Bella alone as I always was. There was no telling what kind of trouble she could get her self into. I had made her promise me that she would stay home for the two days that I was gone. She had wanted to go to Seattle, but it was too dangerous for her to go all alone. I remember how she had laughed at my safety tactics, but promised not to leave anyways. I kissed her goodbye gently, not knowing that that would be the last kiss I would ever share with my love.

I had bothered my family from the moment we were in the car. It made me nervous being away from Bella. We had only been gone for four hours when I had finally annoyed Alice enough with my persistent complaints to make her agree to go back a day early with me.

She was going to take Bella on a surprise shopping trip when we got back, to make up for me not letting her go to Seattle. Even though Bella complained about going shopping and us spending money on her, I know she secretly enjoyed it.

When we had pulled up to Bella's house I immediately saw Charlie sitting on the porch, his head burried in his hands. It didn't take long before I heard his thoughts and immediately knew the reason for his strange behavior. Bella was dead. She had been killed. Murdered. The police had found her body lying in her bed, her body completely drained of any blood, and her throat slit. The culprit was easily identifiable as a vampire to me, but not to all the silly humans.

I couldn't, wouldn't, believe it at first. I had called Charlie a liar, even though I knew he wasn't.

"She's dead Edward," he had told me so bluntly.

"No" I had replied stubbornly," She isn't"

"Edward, she's dead, she was murdered"

"No. You're lying" I had gotten outraged at Charlie ,and Alice had to take me away and calm me down.

It was years before I had accepted the truth. I wasted two years of my existence searching the globe for Bella, and then four more looking for the vampire who had stolen my angel's life. But I had never found them. I had tracked the best I could. I had even gone to the Voltaire, but they too could not find the culprit. It was no use. One day, I will find them though. I'll kill them. I'll shred them to pieces and not burn them for years so they can suffer... they deserve it.

After those six years I went back to my family, but I was no longer the same person. I was dead inside. I was ,and still am, a zombie. I do nothing except what has to be done.

And so you see, it was entirely my fault, Bella's death. If I wouldn't have made her promise to stay home, she might have been in Seattle, safe and sound when the hungry vampire had come to take her life. She might still be alive if only I hadn't made her promise. It was my fault that my angle had died. I had practically killed her.

**Thanks for Reading! I have another chapter tonight, and then at least twomore coming tommorow if I can get them finsihed :)**


	6. Packing

**Hey again, here's my other chapter for the night :)**

**So, do yall like the switch between Edward and Bella's point of view?? Its kind of impossible to write from only one side, because then you dont get the whole story and it becomes even more confusing than before :P**

Only a few weeks had passed, and I was already sitting on the porch, watching a John tried to arrange the small collection of furniture we had into the back of the moving truck he had rented. I laughed silently when he started yelling at a chair that had apparently given him a splinter.

It was amusing, watching him pack that is. John was quite a funny guy. You never knew what to expect from him next and he could always make me laugh , but he also had a sort of comfort about him and he could be serious when it was needed of him.

I was ready to move, I was ready to have this all over with. For a week I've been sleeping on a mattress on the floor because my room was the first to be packed. Carolyn said it was because I have the most stuff. At least my dreams had continued. They had gotten to the point where I could almost see the side of Dream Boy's face, and it is only a matter of time before he revels him self to me completely. I could hardly wait for the moment.

"Hey Bells, can you help me with this?" John called to me. I shook my dreams out of my head and looked up to see John on the ground, a mattress lying onto of him so that only his head was sticking out. His expression was of confusion; as if he had never seen it coming and I could tell that it would not be long before he started yelling at the mattress for falling on him. It was to comical looking and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. I jogged over and helped pull the mattress off of him.

"Thanks" he said, panting as he pulled himself off the floor of the truck. He looked me up and down before adding

"So, you ready for this?" I smiled at him.

"I think so. It will be nice, you know? Being able to start over again...getting a new life"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. No more being called the Rookie for me. From the way I hear it, I'll be head nurse. Dr. Carlisle's assistant. I've been told he is a very good doctor." Carlisle. That name had a familiar ring to it

"Do I know him?"

"Probably not seeing as I myself have never meet the man before" He grinned at me as if saying 'Silly Bella'

"Oh, never mind then" I blushed deep crimson which only sent John into a laughing fit. He ruffled my hair and went back to packing.

It wasn't long before everything had been boxed, sorted, and packed into the big moving van. I sat in my old truck, praying that it would last the treacherously long drive. "Forks, here I come," I said out loud to no one before pulling out of the long driveway and driving down the street towards my new home.

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!**


	7. Watching

**Ok, I know its late, but I managed to finish two more chapters :) YAY!**

**Sooo, enjoy. :**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or New Moon**

The news of the new arrivals was spreading rapidly threw the town. It really wasn't a big deal, but to the small town people of Forks, it was the only excitement there would be for a while. Rumor had it that they where moving into the Swans house. This, of coarse, outraged me. Nobody had the right to live in that house. It was Bella's house. The though of some one else living in her room, messing up the her scent that still lingered in her room, maddened me to no end. It was unacceptable. If it wasn't for my family holding me back, I probably would have gone and told them to get out. They had no right to be there.

I had also heard that from Carlisle that there was a seventeen-year-old girl among the three-member family. She would obviously be staying in Bella's room. She would mess it up, probably painting it pink and tacking posters of half naked movie stars upon the walls. My temper flared at the thought. Unacceptable. Completely unacceptable.

"Edward?" A small knock on the door interrupted my train of thought.

I stoop up and gracefully walked over to open my bedroom door.

"I had a vision I think you should see" Alice looked up into my eyes. I focused onto her thoughts and the scene began to play through my head.

_A tall skinny man walked up to the office building and pulled the door open. _

_"May I help you?" A small lady asked from behind a big round office counter._

_"I'm here to sign up my daughter for school."_

_"Oh!" she exclaimed in understanding, "Your Mr. Welting?"_

_"Yes, but please, call me John"_

_"Yes sir, you're signing up your daughter, Isabella, correct?"_

_"Yes ma'am"_

_"Here you go," she said handing him a small stack of papers," Fill these out and she'll be set to start for tomorrow"_

_"Thank you" He said, grabbing the papers and heading over to a chair, where he began to fill them out._

When the vision ended, shock covered my face. What were the odds that the new girl's name was Isabella? I hated her with all my being. She had no right to be here. She should have stayed where she was.

I quickly composed my face when I realized that Alice was staring at me and turned away. I walked over to my wall sized window and staring out at the beautiful view below. I could feel Alice staring at my back, and I didn't turn around until I heard her shut the door and walk down the hall towards her room.

Alice had shown me the vision not to upsets me, but to tell me I would need to be on the look out for the new girl's thoughts (I refuse to say her name). It was my job to make sure she had no suspicions of my family and I. Tomorrow was going to be a long and treacherous day.

**Do yall like it?**


	8. Unpacking

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon**

Unpacking is worse than packing. It took days to unpack all the boxes into the new house. The work was tedious, but when it was finally done I felt an overwhelming feeling of accomplishment.

The house was bigger than our last one, but I suppose houses in small towns are cheaper, especially seeing as they where all old. It was still a fairly small house, containing only 2 bedrooms and one bath, but all the same it was bigger. I had chosen the light blue room upstairs whose window was facing the front yard. It had a high peaked ceiling and the remains of some old and frayed curtains still hung from the window. The relistate agent of the house said that no one had actually lived here for about 30 years, after the policeman who had lived here had died of a heart attack. It was kind of creepy and sad at the same time. I liked my room though. It seemed strangely comforting and familiar.

It didn't take much time to unpack my small assortment of thing; my twin bed, an old desk with an even older computer, and a few knickknacks here and there.

"Hey Bella! Come down stairs for a sec!"

"Coming!" I made my way carefully down the stairs, congratulating my self for not tripping, and then stumbling on the last step.

"John went down to the high school and got you enrolled. You start tomorrow." I frowned. School would be horrible. It was probably small, old, and on levels of education far behind what I had already learned.

"Okay" I sighed

"It wont be that bad Bella. Sure, there aren't allot of students, but at least you will be able to make friends quicker." Her encouraging smile really didn't help and I slowly dragged my self upstairs. I had hoped that I would get a few days off before starting school so that I could relax and let things slow down. I plopped down onto my bed after grabbing my ipod from my desk. Clair de Lune filled my ears as I layer my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. Before I knew what was happening I had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

I was sitting at a table, eating what appeared to be some sort of fish dish in my kitchen. A man sitting on the opposite side of the table from me looked little mad and strangely uncomfortable.

"I'm sure he is a nice boy and all but he seems to...mature for you. Is this Edwin your boyfriend?"

"Its Edward, Dad" I automatically corrected. It was like I was on auto piloted and had no control over my body.

"Is he?"

"Sort of I guess" He looked up at me briefly before picking up his fork and continuing to eat.

"You said yesterday that you weren't interested in any of the boys in town."

"Well, Edward doesn't live in town dad." He gave me a disapproving look before the scene changed completely and I was no longer sitting, but instead lying in my bed. I was supper aware of a hard cold arm around my waist, and an equally cold body pressed to my back. It was defiantly a man. My angel? I felt something cold touch my hair---His lips? I wanted badly to turn around and see him, but I didn't.

"Are you ready to sleep?" His voice was deep and musical. It was the most amazing sound I had ever heard." Or do you have more questions?"

"Only a million or two"

"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next" I hoped he was right and I smiled, envisioning it.

"Are you sure you wont vanish in the morning?" I had to be sure, "You are mythical after all."

"I won't leave you" He replied in all seriousness. And I was happy to hear it, ecstatic even.

And then it was over and I was lying in my bed alone, the room lit lightly by the evening sun. It was all just a dream. But it had seamed so real, like it had really happened. I wished it had really happened.

I sighed and sat up, pulling the earphones out along the way. My eyes where heavy with sleep, and my mouth had a strange after taste in it. I glance over at the alarm clock on my desk. Was it really already 7:30 already? I suppose the trip had done more damage than I had originally thought.

I went to the small restroom to brush my teeth and run a brush through my hair before heading down stairs. The greasy smell of pepperoni pizza filled my nose as I entered the kitchen. Carolyn and John sat at our small round table, a pizza box in-between them.

"Hey Bells, we ordered pizza!" Carolyn pointed out the obvious.

"We didn't want to wake you. You needed the rest," John added thoughtfully.

I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a small water bottle before pulling a chair up to the table.

"So" Carolyn sighed, "What do you think?"

I took my time, looking around the kitchen and into the living room "I like it. Its...homey...comforting"

They both smiled. "Good, we're glad you like it. You've been taking everything so well Bella. Thanks for all the support." I smiled awkwardly. This sort of talk was always uncomfortable for me; it always had been for some odd reason.

"I think I'll head off for bed" Even after my long nap, I was ready to hit the hay early.

"Ok Bells, see you in the morning" I smiled meekly before leaving the kitchen and walking slowly up the stairs and into me room. Tomorrow was going to be a very long hard day.


	9. School

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, here's the deal. I know haven't updated in like forever, but I haven't bee home in like forever either. My summer is jammed packed. And now school starts soon.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry haven't updated in awhile, but honestly when I do have some free time, writing isn't my first priority. It's just something I enjoy doing when I feel like it.**

**I just thought I'd tell you that. :P**

**I'll try to mabye update again tommorow. Mabye.**

* * *

My sleep that night was far from peaceful. The pounding of rain on my window and the howling of the wind wouldn't allow me a moment of silence. I tossed and turned all night. The one time I did drift into sleep, I was haunted by a horrible nightmare

I_ was in a large room with mirrors in place of all the walls, lying on the hard wooden floors. A rather formidable looking man stood over me, a malicious grin twisted onto his face._

_"Wouldn't you rather have Edward come try to find me?"_

_"No" I shouted," No Edward don't-----" Something smashed into my face, maybe his foot, throwing me into the broken mirrors like a rag doll. I could feel the sharp glass pierce my scalp. Blood poured down my shoulders, soaking itself into my shirt. Nausea began to overcome me when I smelled its rusty smell. _

I sat up straight quickly. What a dream. It felt as if it had actually happened once before, sometime long ago. But that of course was ridicules. A hot sweat broke out on my forehead and I quickly wiped it off before lying down again with all intentions of going back to sleep when my alarm clock went off, telling me that it was already 6 o'clock. Why did high school have to start so early?

I grudgingly got up and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing my toiletries on my way out the door. The hot water from the shower felt good on my skin and I took my time, letting the sore muscles relax beneath the constant pour of the water. When I was done I took my time to blow-drying my hair and then quickly ran across the hall to my room, a towel wrapped tightly around my body.

After a few minutes of contemplating what to wear I chose a pair of formal dark blue jeans, and a fitted forest green shirt.

By the time I was done and ready it was already 7. I grabbed a piece of toast before heading out to my car. Rain pelted my head as I ran carefully to my truck, stumbling only once, and made a quick note to get a raincoat.

It wasn't hard to find the school. It was just off the main road. Everything in Forks was just off the main road. The school was immensely small, consisting of only a few house-sized buildings that had big numbers painted on them. I found my way to what appeared to be the office building easily and went inside. The room was extremely small and chosiphobic. I walked up to the round front desk where a small lady was sitting, filling out various forms.

I stood there a few minutes waiting before she finally put down here pen and looked up with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"How can I help you dear?"

"I'm Isabella Welting" Reconization dawned on the ladies face at the mention of my name.

"Oh, Hello Isabella! Let me go grab your schedule" She got up and quickly ran to the back room to gather my papers. When she returned she explained how to read my schedule, showed me a map of the school, and gave me a slip of paper that I was suppose to get all my teachers to sign.

"Thank you" I said before heading out the door and back into the pouring rain. I tried to run to my truck for cover, but ended up falling, landing in a big puddle of water. I was absolutely soaked, and even worse my papers had fallen to the ground. The ink was now running, making the words come together in one great blob. I grabbed my schedule up quickly and memorized my class's in order before they could disappear into the blob of ink.

Biology was my first class. What a great way to start off this great day.

I stood up slowly, there was no point in rushing to get out of the rain now when I was already soaking wet and dragged my feet towards the closest building. I think the lady in the office had told me that it was the science building.

After a few embarrassing try's I found the right room. I was late, of course and every head turned to stare at me as I entered. The teacher was old and wrinkly. She looked like she should have retired years ago.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class." She said in a slow nosely voice after I had handed her my sopping wet sheet of paper she was to sign. It was evident that she would rather be any place than here. I stumbled as I turned to face the class, causing my face to burst into dark shades of red. The entire class was laughing, but who could blame them?

"I... I'm Bella Welting" I stammered.

"Okay Bella, go take a seat in the back, next to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, please raise your hand" When no one raised their hand, she sighed. "I guess he has decided not to grace us with his presence again. Just go sit at that desk in the back," She pointed at the empty desk where apparently 'Mr. Cullen' was supposed to be. I walked down the aisle towards my new seat, my shoes splashing with wetness every step of the way. My place felt familiar and I could feel something pulling at the back of my mind. A memory that I couldn't remember, but for some reason made gave me the frustrating feeling that I had in fact been here before. The memory was reluctant though and teased me as I couldn't quiet remember it. I sighed in frustration and tuned into the current lesson.

After torturous biology, I walked back into the rain. Great, just when I was finally starting to dry. I had asked the irritable teacher where the language building was, and she had unwillingly pointed me in the right direction. I was crossing the parking lot, my destination in my line of vision when suddenly the rain stopped and the clouds released the sun from their prison. I looked up and smiled. This was good.

"Bella!" A boyish voice called from behind me. I turned around to see a boy with ear length black hair from my biology class running towards me. I just smiled, not knowing his name, and waited patiently until he caught up to me. He bent down, His hands on his knees, trying desperately to catch his breath. He looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm Luke; I'm in your biology class." I widened my smile in acknowledgment, not sure what to say. He already knew my name. "Would you mind if I walked you o your next class?"

"Not at all" I said relived, still unsure that the directions the teacher had given me where accurate.

Luke gladly directed me towards my next class, which he convenunlty shared with me. The rest of the day was nonevent full, slow, and filled with embarrassing introductions. I was glad when I finally slid into my car, waving goodbye to the overly polite Luke, and pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the school.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please:)**


	10. Sunny

* * *

I went hunting to ease my mind. It was exhilarating to run, to lose myself in the hunt. I let all my anger and anguish out and forgot about everything, letting the monster inside of me come out. Normally I loathed the monster that I became when hunting, but tonight, it felt good. It felt good not to think.

When I returned home the entire family was gathered in the living room.

"Edward" Carlisle called, "Alice had a vision." I let the vision from Alice's mind consume my own troubled mind. It was going to be sunny tomorrow. No school. I suppose it was better this was. Now I would have time to get my raging temper under control. I nodded my head to my father, telling him I understood, and then slowly retreated to my room.

Emmet and Jasper forced me into a wrestling match the next day. I wasn't, at first, quick to comply, but in the end was pleased that I had. It helped let out some of my pint up rage. I do feel bad for my unfortunate brothers though. I had not gone easy on them, and had been fouled more that once for dirty fighting. I had apologized to them and now lay in the soft grass in front of my house, gazing up at the clouds and more at ease then I had been in the last two decades. Calm spread through me. Maybe this new girl wouldn't be so bad. What had she done to me? How could she have possibly known that she was moving into my love's room? I would treat her as I treated every other human school. I would ignore her. She would of course be infatuated with my family in the beginning, as was every other student at our school, but then quickly lose it when she realized that we associated with no one but our selves. She would come to think we were stuck up, just as the rest of the school thought and then things would be back to normal again. Of course hearing her name would be painful, but it was something I needed to get over. I would surely meet many more Isabella's in my long existence

My new confidence (I guess that is what it could be called) was still with me when I went to school the next day. When I walked into biology I went to my usual place in the back, closing my eyes and reveling in memories of being in this exact spot with Bella many years ago. I hadn't even realized class had started until the teacher started roll call.

"Isabella?" She waited for a response, "Isabella?" She asked one last time before marking her absent.

The new girl was in this class. What a coincidence that the one class I had shared with my love is the class that I now shared with this human girl. I took slow, deep, unnessiceraly breathes to clam myself. I would not let this girl ruin me. She was just like any other student here. I ignored the little voice in the back of my mind that still badly wanted to kill the innocent girl.

Instead I listened to the thoughts of my fellow classmates, trying to pick up ay information about the new girl that I could.

"Hm. I wonder where Bella is..." Luke thought, "I wish she where here.., she is so beautiful" I quickly tuned out of his mind. I could feel his teenage male hormones coming into play on his next day dream. I really didn't need to see it.

The rest of the thoughts of the adolescence around me revolved around the same main concept. The males thought about her as any male thinks about a girl and the girls all held jealous and cruel thoughts. I was now anxious to see the girl who seemed to have captivated everyone's minds.


	11. Late

Its short.

I know.

* * *

I yawned, opened my eyes, and stretched my stiff, sleep filled hands above my head all at the same time. I had gone to bed early and it had defiantly paid off. Normally I was still deep in sleep when my alarm clock sang its annoying little song to wake me up and even then after that I constantly pressed the snooze button in a desperate attempt to get more sleep. But today was different. Today my alarm clock had not even rung yet and I was fully and truly wide awake; completly rested and actually ready to get up.

I rolled over to glance at my alarm clock. Surely it had to be about to go off, the light in my room gave me proof of it. Normally at this time much less light filled the room than this. I gazed at the clock. 10:05 it proudly blinked at me. I tried tojump off my bed in complete shock (it was impossible, my alarm clock never went off!) ,but instead got tangled in my bed sheets, making myself fall to the floor with a thud, hitting my head on my nightstand on the way down. I rubbed my head with a grimace before starting to untangle myself from the massive cocoon of covers I had somehow managed to get myself stuck in.

It took me ten mintues to get untangled, fifteen minutes to hurriedly and messily get showered, dressed, and fed ,and it took an additional 5 more minutes to drive to school. I walked into the end of my second period class, blushing while I tried hurriedly tried to explain my embarrassing situation to my teacher. To make matters worse, once I situated myself in my seat Luke had turned to me.

"Jeez Bella, what did you do to your head? Hit it with a hammer?" he said with a grimace for me. I confusedly and tentevley led my hand up to my forehead to find an abnormally large bump there.

I grouned loudly before letting my head fall down onto my desk, into my arms. This day could not possibly get any worse.


	12. Boring

Another short one.

I know

* * *

The day grew long and my only interest was the news spreading from mind to mind that the new girl was not absent after all. Maybe I would meet this girl, this human who had my mind troubled, today after all. I was not particularly looking forward to it.

When it was finally lunch time I quickly got myself a tray of unnessiceary food and sat down at the usual table with my siblings. My eyes and mind scanned the room for any sight or thought of the new girl. Surely she would be here. Everyone had lunch at the same time. As far as I understand, humans do not usually miss lunch. But there was no hint of the new girl being in the room and her thoughts clearly evaded my mile radius thought detector. This was frustrating. I gracefully rose up and made way over to throw my untouched food away without a word to my family before walking at a fast human pace out of the cafeteria to enjoy the rest of the lunch period in my car, were I would be able to get away from the immature thoughts of my peers and listen to my own sweet memories of my...lost...angel.


	13. Worse

The moment you've all been waiting for!

Well, part of it anyways...

Enjoy!

* * *

I was wrong, things could get worse, but only with my luck. I was walking down my hall. I was starving. One piece of toast for breakfast did not survice. At least it was lunch, even cafiteria food looked good at this moment. I guess I was too lost in the thought of the food to come and wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I bumbed into another student. I looked up just quick enough to take in what was happening. The unfortunate student who had been unlucky enough to be in my clumsy path had begun a straight path towords the ground and a bowl of some unknown substance that he had been previously carrying was now fling through the air and I was it's landing target.

I was, of coarse, right. The bowl, which I can now clearly identify as blue paint, now lay on the floor by my feet, its contents clearly slattered all over my blouse. Just perfect. Thr poor boy stared up at me in shock and I stared at him in equal horror.

"I'm..I didn't...so sorry" I studered quickly. I could feel the tears buring my eyes. Why did I have to be so darn clumsy? I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could into the nearest restroom where I proceded to spend the next 15 minutes of my lunch time desperatly scrubbing at the blue paint on my shirt. No such luck. I hurried out of the restroom and exited the building. I had only another 15 minutes time before class began, not nearly enough time to make my way through the line, get food, and then eat it. I was headed towords my car to grab a spare shirt that I always kept in it just for moments like this, when I saw him standing in the doorway of a silver Volvo less than 15 feet away from where I stood.

Dream Boy, his glorious back was turn to me like I had seen so many times in my dreams. But this wasn't a dream, and he was no longer just a figment of my imagination. I was staring in awe when a big gust of wind sent my silky hair swirl around my face. Dream boy's entire body stiffened and my heart pounded rapidly in my cheast. I was sure that at any moment it would burst out of my body completly.

His neck slowly turned around and it wasn't long before his face was finally reveiled to me. He was absolutely beautiful, an angel; something my eyes could not possibly be worthy enough to gaze at. His deep topaz eyes locked onto mine; emotions flickered across his pale face faster than I could count. The sorrow in his eyes was most distinct and my heart broke when I realized that I was the resonable cause of this angel's agony. Hot tears streamed down my cheaks, blurring my vision of the perfection standing only fifteen feet in front of me. It was a stupid reaction of coarse, blurring my vision when my dreams where coming true, but I couldn't help but cry for him. Before I knew what had happened, before I had time to blink the tears away, he was standing in front of me, less than an inch away, his lean body hovering over my own. A single slender pearly white finger reached up and brushed my tears away for me, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His long arms suddenly grabbed me and pulled me tightly to him, crushing his lips onto mine. Shock of electricity pulsed through my body and when his lips finally left mine they left a trail of fire behind them, leaving my in comlete shock.

"Bella." he breathed. His sweet breath coressed my face as I stared up at him. I knew I should be pushing him away. I didn't know him. He had just kissed me and I didn't even know him. But I could bring myself to do it. My mind told me one thing, but my heart told another. I was split in two. A side of me that I had never heard before was telling the other parts of me that this was right. Confusion plastered itself onto my face. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no words would come from it.

"Bella" he said in a cracked but still beuatifull voice, pushing my body roughly into his own cheast as his hand tangled itself into my hair. I still knew I should push away, but in all honesty I didn't want to. I wanted to let him hold me. I wanted to comfort him in any way I could. He broke down sobbing tearless cries, his entire body clowley colapseing, until he was sitting on the floor with me in his lap. I wasn't sure what to do. His apparent pain was hurting me just as much, mabye even more, than it was hurting him.

"Shhh" I whispered in his ear. "It will be alright", I added in an almost pleading tone. His crying, his pain, was killing me. He looked me in the eye, sobs still racking his body. I cringed in pain, to wrapped up in the ordeal to even question why tears where not streaming down his face along ith his sobs. Angels should not be crying like this. They should be happy. He should be happy. I still was unaware of what I had done to make him react this way, but I was going to do anything in my power to stop it. This just wasn't right.

"Please" I begged him, "Please don't cry. I...I didnt mean to make you cry." His sobs just got harder at my words. "I'm sorry..Im so sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry" I said, but it barley came out as a whisper and I was sure that he could not have heard it. But he did, for he lifted his head to look me in the eyes again.

* * *

Okay, so I wrote this part a looooong time ago. It was one ofthe first spots. You see I had always thought that Edward would react very dramaticly. That he wouldnt be able to get his hands off of Bella after going so long without seeing her. But now I think mabye I was a bit...TOO dramatic with it. What do yall think? Did I mess it up? 


	14. Sobs

Here is some more of it...

Enjoy!

* * *

I turned around slowly. No. It couldn't be. I was physically impossible. My Bella. Right in front of me. A Hallucination. That's what it was. Only a hallucination. The dead heart shattered to pieces and the pain was too much to bear. Why was the world so cruel to me, teasing me, toying with my emotions? Tears poured down the hallucinations eyes as she looked at me. There was pity in her eyes, and surprise, as if she had not expected to see me here. I could not let her get away, hallucination or not. I ran full speed so that I was directly in front of her in less than a second. Every detail of her face was perfect. I could feel the heat radiating off her body, her heart beat was clearly evidedent, pounding as if it were to about to burst out of her chest. Was she surprised or scared of me? Her tears smelled fresh and I could feel her hot breath on my skin. I pulled her too me and crushed my lips onto her big soft ones without thinking. She stiffened in what I can only imagine was shock, and then relaxed in my arms. There was no way I had made this up. My mind was not this creative. I was not imagining the taste of her mouth or the pressure of her frail human body against mine. I reluctantly pulled away and breathed deeply, inhaling her tempting scent.

"Bella" I said in a breath. This was no doubt my Bella. But how? It was not possible. She was dead. She had died. It was my fault. She had died because I had not been there. Because I did not protect her. I could not help but let the sobs pour out of me. Tearless sobs. I would never be able to shed a tear for my angle. I pulled the angel back into my arms recklessly and tangled my hand in her hair so that I could bring her head closer to by chest. I sank down to the floor in complete helplessness. It was my entire fault. All My Fault.All mine. My fault.

"Shhhh" she whispered in my ear. Oh how wonderful her voice sounded. Like bells; I had never heard such a beautiful sound, "It will be alright" I cringed at her words. No, it would not be alright. Nothing would ever be alright again. No without my

Bella. And it was all my fault.

"Please" I heard her beg. She was begging me? Why? "Please don't cry. I...I didnt mean to make you cry" Her words where like a stab in my back. She thought she had done something wrong. No, she was too perfect. She could do no wrong. Why did she not know that? "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry" It came out as no more than a whisper, but I heard it. Had she really said that? She had nothing to be sorry for she was not the guilty one. She should not be apologizing. I lifted my head and stared into her deep chocolate colored eyes.

"Bella, I am...it's my entire fault. Please, I...I am so sorry" It was hard to speak as the sobs kept consuming my voice. The look on her face was so pained. Was it because of me?


	15. Help

The last bits

* * *

"Bella, I am...it's my entire fault. Please, I...I am so sorry. I...it's my entire fault. Please, forgive me" he managed to say in between his tearless sobs. How did he know my name? I suppose it isn't all that important.

Only when I heard her voice calling his name did I realize that we had gathered a rather large audience.

"EDWARD! Edward!" A small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair pushed her way through the crowd. "Jasper said he felt something weird and...Oh my gosh, wha..." She trailed off when she spotted me in my angel's, Edward's, arms; his body still shaking uncontrollably without tears.

"How...I don't understa...it can't be...Bella?" I looked up into her eyes, pleading with her to help me, help him.

"Please" I whispered to her, "I don't know what I did, I...I didn't mean to hurt him" Tears poured out of my eyes thicker than before and the stone arms around me just tightened their protective grip.

I blinked and she was gone, just like that, as if she had never even been there. I looked around the crowd of people desperately but she was nowhere to be found.

And then she was back, followed by three others each one as beautiful as the next. Right behind her was a tall lanky boy with honey blond hair, and behind him was the most beautiful girl my eyes had ever grazed upon. She looked like a runaway model. She had long wavy blond hair, and behind her followed a tall big muscular man with dark curly hair. They were all inhumanly beautiful; each with white shin and dark purple bruise like shadows under their eyes. The crowd easy broke away when the big one glared at them all and gave a low growl of annoyance that didn't sound human. When they reached us shock registered on all their faces when they saw the scene before them. I could barely make out there lips moving. It was fast they looked only as if they where vibrating, but the truth that they were somehow talking was evident. After a few minutes the two males walked forward while the little one came around the other side towards me. She walked up cautiously and placed her small hands under my arms, as if she intended to pick me up. I grabbed hold of Edwards's shirt tightly. I didn't want to leave him, but my death grip wasn't what stopped her. A deep growl emitted its self from deep within Edward's chest and the sobs stopped for a second when he looked up at the girl, pure hatred in his eyes. She backed away from us after that, but the two males continued towards Edward and the fair haired one crouched down beside him, placing a long slender hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Edward. Everything is all right. Let us take you home." I felt calmness seep through me and Edwards body visibly relaxed, the sobs coming less often. The big one somehow managed to pick us both up in an iron grip. He walked us gracefully over to the silver Volvo nearby and placed us in the back seat as if we where as light as a feather. The small girl and the big man got in the front, but the other two were no were to be seen.

Edward's sobs had almost completely stopped and his cold hand stroked my hair. My eyelids grew heavy. I knew this was not the time nor the place, but my desperate attempts to stay awake where not enough and I suddenly fell asleep against his granite chest.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

P.S. Review make me happy :)


	16. Awake

Its short.

I know I know.

I havent had time to write with homwork everyday, from the time I get home till I go to sleep.

but I was begining to feel guilty

so here is a little short bit.

really short sadly

but maby tommorow I will have a little suprise on my other story, Beaten

Something special, okay?

And if not tommorow, then I promise it by Sunday. DD

* * *

I opened from my eyes from the most peaceful sleep I had ever experienced in my life, vaguely aware that something important had just happened. I opened my eyes, expecting to see my room and almost screamed when I saw an angelic face instead. I was lying on my dream boy chest, he eyes closed and his face the perfect picture of peace. But something inside of me told me that he wasn't actually asleep and that knowledge made me blush at our intimate position. My head was comfortably rested in the rook of his neck, the rest of him under me except for his arms which encircled my waist. I was about to try to slowly squirm out of his grip, when his eyes opened slowly, and a smile lit up his face. I made the mistake of looking into his beautiful topaz eyes and was locked in a trance. He lifted his head up slowly and pressed his stone lips into my hair. 

"Good morning love" He whispered against my head. My face heated up at the name. Love? He loved me? How could he, an angel send from heaven, love me? I was nothing compared to the glory that was him. Such a beautiful being could never possibly love me; he didn't realize what he was saying. He must be confused.

I did love him though. I had long ago fallen in love with the boy that had captured my dreams over and over again, but this was...strange. He was a boy from my dreams. He was not supposed to be here. And yet he was. I was not imagining the scent radiating from his body. I didn't have the creativity to make up the feeling of his cold influential breath hitting my face or the cool and comforting cold of his skin pressed against my own. The look of love in his eyes was real. He was not just a figment of my imagination anymore, but a reality.

He began trailing his fingers up and down my spine, distracting me from my confused and jumbled train of thoughts, and sending shivers down my spine.

"How is this possible" He whispered to himself.

"I'm not sure" I replied


	17. Chapter 17

Please dont kill me.

I am aware it has been forever since I last updated and honestly I have no good excuse.

I've been busy with life, and didnt have the time or inspiration to write

but I will try to be a little better about it

you know lots o'reviews might inspire me haha

j/k

well not really, they do inspire me

but I wouldnt not write becasue I dont get any

I cant stand when authors do that :P

(sorry, once again, that it is short)

* * *

I laid my head down on his chest again and stared at the wall, trying to figure it all out.

"What time is it?" I asked him curiously, not moving my head from its position.

"It's nearly 8" he answered, "Your parents are probably getting worried." I nodded my head. It was as if he had read my mind. Honestly I didn't care about my worried parents. I never wanted to leave dream boy again. If I did, he might disappear.

"Bella?" he asked, almost cautiously.

"Hmm?"

"How are you here?"

I turned to him, a silly grin plastered on my face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question Mr. Dream boy?"

I boldly poked his cute little nose, something completely out of character for me to do, especially to someone I hardly knew. His brows furrowed and his forehead creased with worry lines, but still he somehow managed to look beautiful.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned. He of all people should know. He was, was he not, the one who was from my dreams. I shouldn't have to explain this.

"You're the one from my dreams. The one who has been capturing them every night. Don't you know?" I asked, beginning to feel almost slightly sad and a little bit hurt. He was dream boy. There was no mistaking it. Confusion etched its self onto his face. Maybe I was going crazy.

"Bella, is that all you remember if me? Do you only know me as a boy from your dream land?" I nodded my head and his face feel dreamily. "You don't remember anything...at all? You don't remember us?" I shook my head once more. I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes, and so I stared at the ceiling, trying to prevent them from overflowing onto my cheeks. I was hurting him again. This must be something I should know, after all, but how would I have forgotten something as marvelous as this angle? What was wrong with me? The tears poured down my face and I tried to wipe them away before he could see, but it was to no avail. "Please, don't cry"

"I'm sorry" I whispered. He wiped his hand across my cheek.

"Bella, my love, there is nothing for you to be sorry about." I tried to find comfort in his words, but I couldn't manage. Then I remembered.

"Did you know me from when I was a little girl maybe? Is that what you're talking about?"

"No, Bella, no. I knew you...many years ago, but you haven't aged a day since I last saw you." I looked at him, my own expression confused now, but I ignored his statement and continued.

"I don't remember anything from the age of six."


End file.
